


Day 26 - Morning Frost

by J_Zilla94



Series: 2020 December Writing Prompts [26]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Characters from New World Program, December writing prompt, Devil-Tail, Tumblr, itjammy, spoiler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Zilla94/pseuds/J_Zilla94
Summary: December prompt by itjammy on Tumblr, starring the main cast ofNew World Program.
Series: 2020 December Writing Prompts [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036494
Kudos: 1





	Day 26 - Morning Frost

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Undertale or any of its AUs.

The wind woke me up from my slumber. I looked towards the entryway of my hideout and groaned. Damn skeletons tried to get in last night. After stretching, I walked up to the entry to access the damage. **"Great,"** I say to myself. The skeletons left holes around each corner of my makeshift door. It wasn't easy carving that door from the boulder I found, even though my species are known for having steel-cutting claws.

Sighing, I prepared myself as I push the door out of the way to get outside. Fortunately, there were no skeletons around. They must've left bored or saw something else to kill. **"Almost forgot it was winter here,"** I say to myself as I look around. Everything was frozen over, icicles hanging from the trees to frost covering the dead grass.

It must have frozen over last night since I could see the skeletons' footprints. Looks like there were two of them. Figures they'll accompany each other. Guess I did well by leaving that dead one in the open. Or bad as they were now looking for me.

I sniffed the air to check if the skeletons were still in the area. Not getting any scent, I left my hideout to search for food. It's likely that I won't find much, but if it keeps me away from the other survivors, then I'll keep on. The skeletons are bad enough.

-

"everything's frozen outside," Mutt's voice jolts me awake. "It's, arg, winter, remember?" I grunted out. Those skeletons did a number on me. Mutt kept me laying down on the makeshift bedding. "wound keeps opening. best to stay down," he said checking the slash on my side. He sighed. "have to rebandage it again. i'll be back so don't move." He then teleported away.

Sighing, I stayed laying on the ground. At least there were some _good_ skeletons out there, even if they weren't of this world. I just hope we'll leave this place alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 26 done.
> 
> Enjoy.


End file.
